Sometimes a Fantasy
by My Sharpie Is Green
Summary: The fifty moments that shaped the relationship of Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. DRABBLES CHAPTER FIC
1. I Am A Tree

SOMETIMES A FANTASY

* * *

_Hey guys. I've been blocked lately, and doing a collection of drabbles always seems to help get me flowing. So here it is. The hundred moments that shaped the relationship of Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. I am not JKR, therefore I do not own HP, therefore I do not make any money off of this. This is just a fun hobby – don't sue me! _

**I. I Am A Tree**

She's too tall to be a first year. That's what people tell her. She has long, awkward legs and a gawky, lanky frame. She slouches to seem shorter and pulls her knees up against her chest when she sits. They say she's a tree, a wand, an Astronomy Tower.

Except for him. He's short and stocky and barrel-chested, and even though he loves to laugh, he doesn't laugh at her. He says hello to her in the hallways and knows her name.

And at the moment, Fred Weasley might be the only thing keeping her from taking the train back home.


	2. Deny, Deny, Deny

**II. Deny, Deny, Deny**

Fred Weasley is not attractive. He's crude and piggish and he wheezes when he laughs. He's a head shorter than her. His pranks are ridiculous. His hair is too red, his face too freckled, his smile too bright…

No. _No._ She does not like Fred Weasley. She _can't_ like Fred Weasley. He's all wrong for her, all wrong for anyone. Apart from the smile, and the sense of humor, and the kindness.

Well, maybe she can like him just a little bit.


	3. Begin the Begin

**III. Begin The Begin**

She doesn't know what's happening to her. She's decided someone must have taken her book when she wasn't looking, because there's no other way to explain how a heart with the initials F.W. appeared on the inside cover of her Transfiguration book.

It's not just her books. Earlier that week she'd turned in an essay to Flitwick that had been branded with his initials. He's everywhere, all the time. She can't escape him.

She's starting to wonder whether she wants to.


	4. Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction

**IV. Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction**

Angelina hardly speaks to Fred Weasley. And after three years of hopeless fantasizing, she's decided that all relationships should work on a strictly imaginative basis. After all, _her_ Fred is dashingly romantic and stunningly funny, and how could the real Fred possibly compare? Then again, as she watches him in the locker room, she doubts that she could imagine muscles anywhere near as wonderful as those on the real Fred.

"Johnson?"

She starts. "Yes?"

"Are you ogling my chest?"

Yes. "No."

He grins. "You were too. And look at you, you're blushing!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Yes, well, I was only wishing you'd put a shirt on."

"Harsh, Angie. That hurts almost as much as if you had meant it."

So she throws a towel at him and when she hears him laugh, she knows why the real thing is better after all.


	5. Time Has Come Today

**V. Time Has Come Today**

She told herself that today was the day. Today, she would be brave. Today, she would be strong. Today, she would tell Fred Weasley that she is madly in love with him. She would walk up confidently and deliver a sweepingly romantic speech, and he would wrap his arms around her and carry her off into the sunset.

Or at least, that was how it was supposed to happen.

Instead, she inches forward hesitantly, intimidated by the crowd of laughing boys, some much older than she. She barely tugs on the sleeve of his robe to get his attention, and when he turns toward her, her voice is timid and squeaks.

"Fred, can I tell you something important?" He nods and waits. "No, I mean…over there."

"Oh. Right. Sure."

They walk across the hallway together and when they reach the other side, he slips his hands into his pockets, slouching expectantly. She stuttered for a moment.

"Well…?"

"I…"

She can do this. She can. She _will_.

"I…you've got something on your nose."

He looked at her, perplexed, and she could have kicked herself.

"…Like dirt?"

"No. Like a bogey."

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"Oh. Erm, right." His neck reddened and he carefully wiped the edge of his sleeve against his nose before leaning in. "Is it gone?"

"Yes."

"Right. Thanks."

If it were possible to die of embarrassment, now would be the time.


	6. Who's Zoomin' Who?

**VI. Who's Zoomin' Who?**

"Hey, Johnson!"

She looks behind her shoulder and sees him lumbering towars her. She hoists her Quidditch gear further up her shoulder. "Hey."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Katie and Oliver."

"What about Katie and Oliver?"

"They're, well, you know…"

"…Ew."

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much, Weasley. I'll have that image in my head for ages."

"Whatever I can do to help, Johnson."


	7. If Tomorrow Never Comes

_Sorry about the delay in posting these - I've had issues with FFN bugs, but I'm back now. My goal is one drabble per day, for 100 days, but I'll always try to make up for days if I miss them. Happy weekend._

VII. If Tomorrow Never Comes

She thinks about things in History of Magic, when she should be learning about goblin rebellions and wizarding councils. Things like if tomorrow never came.

If tomorrow never came, she'd go down in history as Gryffindor's worst new Chaser. If tomorrow never came, she'd never get a chance to pass Potions. If tomorrow never came, she'd have died without seeing her family for months.

But most importantly, if tomorrow never came, she'd never have told Fred Weasley that she was crazy about him.


	8. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**VIII. Don't Stand So Close To Me**

She hates that her Quidditch locker is next to Fred Weasley's. She hates that she has to look at him when he's undressed and sweaty, with ruffled hair and flushed cheeks and an exhilarated smile on his face. She hates that she has to change without taking off her clothes, and she hates that he teases her for it. She hates that he doesn't understand what's wrong with traipsing around half-naked and beautiful while she pretends she isn't watching. She hates that she loves to hate him.


	9. The Name of the Game

IX. The Name Of The Game 

"I am _not_ doing this."

"A bet's a bet, Johnson. Pay up."

"This is ridiculous. How could you _possibly_ have known that Ireland would win but Krum would get the Snitch? You cheated. I don't know how, but you did."

"I didn't cheat. I happen to be brilliant. Now come on, pay up."

She glared at him. It was well past midnight and the Lake was inky.

"I can't believe you won."

"Come on. Loser strips down to their skivvies and jumps in."

She glared at him before quickly getting undressed. The September air was cold and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I hate you."

"What are you, chicken?"

With another glance at Fred, she ran and jumped, running back out.

"Cold, Johnson?"

"That's it," she snapped, and she pulled him into a headlock, dragging him back into the water with her.


	10. No Man's Land

X. No Man's Land

Angelina Johnson is no man's land. She's unclaimed, untaken, unmarked, and he likes that. He likes that she's different, thinks its funny that she doesn't. Every year, he takes the locker next to hers in the locker room and laughs when she can't quite conceal her glances in his direction. He likes that Angelina belongs to no one.

He doesn't realize she belongs to him.


	11. Something To Talk About

**XI. Something To Talk About**

"Angie?"

"I'm not doing your homework."

"That wasn't what I was going to… Wangoballwime?"

"What? I'm not really sure what you said, but I have to go. I'm really sorry. I have to go to the library before Transfiguration, and I don't want to be late. Can we talk about it later, whatever it is?"

"Yeah, I guess we can."


	12. Shake Your Groove Thing

XII. Shake Your Groove Thing 

Fred Weasley can't dance. He wiggles like a fish and she thinks he might be having a seizure, but he seems so happy when he's doing it that she has to laugh. He's spastic and spontaneous, but she doesn't really mind, because when the music slows down, he slows down with it. He wraps his arms around her waist and she shivers at his touch, wishing it could always be like this.


	13. What I Am

XIII. What I Am 

"You're a prat."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"…Why?"

"You just are, okay?"

He grinned. "Johnson, you know you want me."

"Shut up."


	14. Crash Into Me

XIV. Crash Into Me 

"I can't believe you."

They're sitting together in the hospital wing, and he's staring at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – "

"You're 'sorry'? You broke my arm, you bloody git."

"It was an accident. I was trying to keep a Bludger from hitting you and ruining your pretty little face!"

"You _knocked me off of my broom_!"

"I said I was sorry." She glared at him. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Get me a treacle tart from the kitchens."

"Back in a flash."

But she'd forgiven him the moment he called her pretty.


	15. It's The End Of The World

XV. It's The End Of The World 

For the first time, she's convinced that she hates Fred Weasley. She hates him for getting her hopes up - for asking her to the Yule Ball and then not acknowledging the fact that she spent an hour doing her hair, and for not having the decency to say "hello" to her when she passed him in the hallway the next morning. Mostly, though, she hates him because he doesn't know why she hates him.

"Angie, what's wrong? You've been ignoring me all week."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Avoiding you? What are you talking about?"

"Ever since the Yule Ball, you've been distant."

"Angie, I'm confused."

She stops in the empty corridor and looks at him.

"You've barely said a word to me outside of practices – "

"I hardly ever talk to you outside of practices! I thought we had a good time! I mean, Angie, we're friends. Nothing's changed."

Of course it hasn't. Now she hates herself just as much as she hates him.

"Angie, what's wrong? You look upset."

She blinks back stupid, warm tears. "You are an idiot."

She brushes past him and he stands rooted to the spot.

"Angie, what did I do?"

She turns to look at him. "I fancy you! I've fancied you for years!"

His face falls and his mouth opens in pity, but she tells him not to bother and walks off, not sure whom she ought to be angry at anymore.


	16. As We Know It

**XVI. (As We Know It)**

"Angie?"

She grimaces at the sound of his voice. "Yes?"

"You know, now you're the one who's been avoiding _me_."

"Yeah, well, wonder why," she says sardonically.

"Not following."

"I made an idiot out of myself in front of you."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a chance to reply."

She cocked her head.

"I'm confused."

"Maybe I fancy you, too."


	17. Seventeen Seconds

XVII. Seventeen Seconds 

His experience has taught him that first kisses are supposed to be awkward. They're supposed to fumble and clash teeth, pull away red and embarrassed, and then, if they're optimistic, try again.

With her, there is no trying. No fumbling, no clashing, no embarrassing retreats. With her, things are simple and gentle, and he doesn't pull away until he has to.

"We should do this more often," he says breathlessly.

"Yeah, yeah we should."

She kisses him again.


	18. Forever Young

XVIII. Forever Young 

"Did you ever read _Peter Pan_?"

"Once. My mum's second cousin sent it. He's an accountant, we don't talk about him much."

"You know, I think you're quite like Peter."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Well, perhaps one day I'll fly you off to Neverland and we can stay forever young together."

"Just so long as I don't have to mother a band of boys."

"Oh, no promises, Johnson."

He took her hand in his, and she grinned.


	19. A Hard Day's Night

**XIX. A Hard Day's Night**

She's wet. She's sore, she's tired, and she hates Oliver for dragging them through the mud in order to win a match they've already got clinched. She's cold and numb, and her entire body aches.

Then he wraps his hand around hers, and she can feel the warmth again.


	20. Great Expectations

**XX. Great Expectations**

When she was a child, she dreamt of princes on white horses.

When she was eleven, she dreamt of a clever Gryffindor sweeping her away on a broomstick.

When she was twelve, she dreamt of Fred Weasley.

And now that she has him, she wonders if the reality is as great as the fantasy after all.


	21. Drowning on Dry Land

XXI. Drowning on Dry Land 

She can feel him drifting. She can feel him struggling to hoist anchor and sail away from the harbor, to depart into the unknown again. The rope's sliding through her fingers, and she doesn't know what to do. She has to convince him that it's worth staying. She _has_ to.

Because she loves him.


	22. Lay Your Hands On Me

XXII. Lay Your Hands On Me 

They're sitting on opposite sides of her bed, and she has her arms curled around her chest.

"Angie, I'm sorry, I just thought – "

"Yeah. Yeah, I know what you thought." She can feel his eyes on her. "I'm just not there."

"I understand."

She glances over and slowly lays her head on his shoulder.


	23. Let The Truth Sting

XXIII. Let The Truth Sting 

She saw it coming. It didn't blindside her or even remotely surprise her, but the words still hurt to hear.

"Angie…"

He reaches out to lay his hand on her shoulder, but she pulls her body back slightly.

"It's fine. I suppose we're better off as friends, anyway."

"So we can still be friends?"

"Of course."

He smiles half-heartedly. "I really am sorry, but…we were never going to last forever. We just never…_clicked_."

She pauses. "Right. We didn't click."

She doesn't start to cry before the door closes behind him.


	24. Owner Of A Lonely Heart

XXIV. Owner of a Lonely Heart 

He's undressing next to her, and she's returned to her usual routine of shielding her eyes as he slips off his shirt and pants. She's managed to avoid him for almost a week, and to be reunited here seemed cruel and ironic.

"Angie."

She can't bear to look at him, and so she grunts in response while she pretends to search for something in her locker.

"Is it just me, or have things been weird between us lately?"

She doesn't answer.

"Angie, look at me. Please."

Reluctantly, she turns her eyes upward and sees him staring down at her.

"I guess you can't go back to being just friends after all," she says, and she dashes out of the locker room still wearing her Quidditch robes.


	25. Haunt You Every Day

XXV. Haunt You Every Day 

"Alright, and what about her?"

"There's nothing about her. You'd have to be thick to think that I was still mad about her."

"Fred…what are you talking about?"

Fred froze and looked at his twin. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Eilonwy the Eighth."

"Oh."


	26. Six Days

_Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but I'm trying to catch up. Not quite there yet, but I will be soon – I promise!_ XXVI. Six Days

It's been nine days since they were a couple.

It's been seven days since they were friends.

It's been six days since they were on speaking terms.

And it'll be three days before he gets to see her again.


	27. Sometimes A Fantasy

XXVII. Sometimes A Fantasy

"Angie, can I talk to you?"

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I…It's just…nothing's wrong. What I wanted to say was…"

_I shouldn't have ended things with you? I think you're great? I like you? I like you a lot? Please forgive me?_

"Yes?"

"What I wanted to say was that we have Quidditch practice tonight, so don't forget."

"Right."

Idiot, idiot, idiot.


	28. Save Me

XXVIII. Save Me

"Fred?"

The Gryffindor team was gathered around Fred, who was lying on the ground and gasping for breath.

"Fred, what is wrong with you? I could easily have dodged that Bludger. Are you thick?"

"Sorry…must've thought I had it."


	29. Let It Be

XXIX. Let It Be

"You're playing with my hair."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

She hesitated. "No. No, I guess not."


	30. Walk On Water

XXX. Walk On Water

Angelina's Potions partner has a crush on Fred Weasley. She yammers on like he's the greatest thing since Chocolate Frogs, or better than not getting a vomit-flavored jelly bean. The way she talks about him, you'd think he could walk across the lake.

The worst part is, she used to think so, too.


	31. Much Too Much

XXXI. Much Too Much

"Hey, Angie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Honeyduke's with me today."

"Can't. I told Roger I'd go to Madame Puddifoot's with him."

"Oh."


	32. Enough Is Enough

XXXII. Enough Is Enough

It feels strange to call Roger Davies "her" boyfriend, just as it was strange to call Fred _her_ crush, _her _boyfriend, _her _person to avoid at all costs._ A_ boyfriend, perhaps, but not hers. 

As usual, the possessive changes everything.


	33. What Have I Done To Deserve This?

XXXIII. What Have I Done To Deserve This?

Roger Davies is a prat. A roaring, self-absorbed prat. Of course, he has an alright sense of humor and he's a right decent Quidditch player, but a prat nonetheless.

He makes her smile like she used to smile for him, and Fred hates him for that.


	34. Where The Boys Are

XXXIV. Where The Boys Are

Captains' meetings are dull, especially when she has to listen to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff captain shouting about who _really_ gets the pitch on Sunday mornings at eleven. Her eyes glaze over and she stares into space, not coming back to reality until she feels the awkward sensation of Roger's hand on her knee.


	35. Time After Time

XXXV. Time After Time

She's doing it again. She caught herself looking at Fred Weasley, following his movements with her eyes. She watched him. She grinned. She _blushed_.

This time, she thinks she might hate him for real.


	36. My Favorite Mistake

XXXVI. My Favorite Mistake

"I really can't believe you."

It's the first time they've spoken in weeks, and she turns to him, incredulous.

"What?"

"You're jeopardizing the team – fraternizing with the enemy!"

She threw her head back in disbelief. "Really? You can't do any better than to steal an insult from your brother?"

"It's affecting your Quidditch!"

"My Quidditch? We just beat Ravenclaw, in case you've already forgotten."

"You shouldn't be dating Davies. You're risking the Cup. We could win it this year – "

"Is this really about the Cup, or is it about something else? Because you seem awfully concerned about the fate of a Quidditch team you managed to get yourself kicked off of."

Fred held her gaze for a moment before storming out of the locker room, and she wasn't sure if this was a fight she had wanted to win.


	37. Thanks For The Memories

XXXVII. Thanks For The Memories

If he compared her to a summer's day, he'd be stealing from Shakespeare.

If he spoke of her face in thine eye, he'd be copying John Donne.

If he told her that her eyes were as green as a fresh pickled toad, he still wouldn't be unoriginal then.

So he won't compare her to anything, and just hope that she finds her way back without all the namby-pamby bollocks to lead the way.


	38. Oh, The Guilt

XXXVIII. Oh, The Guilt

She meant to defend herself. She meant to go up to him and let him have it, to tell him she could date whomever she liked, and if he was so opposed to that, he ought to do something about it. But as soon as she saw him, she became the same pathetic third year that couldn't even tell him that she liked him without blurting it out in the middle of a corridor. So when she sat next to him that night in the empty Common Room, she didn't know what she was saying until after she said it.

"I'm sorry."

And he stared at her for a moment before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, me too."


	39. A Change Is Gonna Come

XXXIX. A Change Is Gonna Come

"I broke up with Roger."

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

"Erm, why are you…?"

"I don't know. I suppose you just…seemed interested."

"Right. So, you're not seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Good."

And with that, he kissed her.


	40. LoveAddiction

XL. Love/Addiction

"I missed kissing you."

"I thought we didn't click," she teased.

"We're clicking now. Click, click, click." He leaned over and kissed her softly three times. She playfully shoved him away.

"Shut up, Weasley. You're jeopardizing my Quidditch skills."

"The only way to keep me quiet is to kiss me."

She grinned and touched her lips to his.


	41. Let The Angels Commit

XLI. Let The Angels Commit

She fell asleep with her cheek resting on her open Transfiguration book again. She's pretty when she sleeps, with long eyelashes and the way her breath gently moves the hair that falls across her face. He can't bring himself to wake her, so instead he gently moves her head and takes the book out from beneath it, finishing her essay so that he can watch her sleep.


	42. Desire

XLII. Desire

Lancelot and Guinevere. Tristan and Isolde. Dumbledore and knowledge.

She doesn't need to have an epic romance; she just wants to be with him.


	43. The Heart Of The Matter

XLIII. The Heart Of The Matter

Angie frowned. "Do you think it's too late to drop Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I suppose so – I'd bet a Galleon there'd be a new Educational Decree if you tried."

"How many are there now?"

"Lost count."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "The team really isn't the same without you, you know."

He kissed her forehead. "Thanks."


	44. Deterioration of the Fight or Flight

XLIV. Deterioration Of The Fight Or Flight Response

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm leaving Hogwarts. For good."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. "When?"

"Soon."

She nodded and started the walk towards her dormitory without saying a word.


	45. Into You Like A Train

XLV. Into You Like A Train

They're lying together in his bed, their bare legs tangled together. The curtains are drawn, and she closes her eyes as they listen to the sound of rain on the windowsill. He puts his hand over hers and pulls her closer to him, kissing her bare shoulder tenderly.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispers.

"I'm going to miss you, too."


	46. Wishin' And Hopin'

XLVI. Wishin' And Hopin'

He kissed her with unusual fervor that morning, and when she heard the commotion in the hall, she knew it was happening. As the twins rose up above the crowd that gathered, she managed to catch his eye and he grinned at her, winking before flying away.

And even though she knew that she would see him again, she spent the next two days wishing she would wake up.


	47. Yesterday

XLVII. Yesterday

It's been a week, and she still can't believe he's gone. She's not sure how she'll live with Umbridge and N.E.W.T.s without him, but she will. She will survive this horrible, awful year gone so wrong. She will survive it, and then he will make everything better.


	48. Break On Through

_Finally, I'm all caught up – I'll aim for more regular updates this time (even though it isn't the first time I've said that, I know)._ XLVIII. Break On Through

When she was younger, she pictured her graduation as a bittersweet thing. She had imagined trepidation at boarding the Hogwarts Express for the last time, but instead she felt an overwhelming wave of relief. She could sprint all the way home if she had to, she was sure of it. She'd run, run, run, straight into Fred Weasley's arms.


	49. Some Kind Of Miracle

XLIX. Some Kind Of Miracle

The primary rule of living with Fred and George Weasley is this: Don't ask. There are explosions and pops at all hours of the day, whether the twins are home or not. She finds canary feathers in the hallway and is sure that one day she will come home from Quidditch training to find that the flat imploded while she was away.

But it's worth it, because they don't brush their teeth before they kiss, and they don't worry about how their hair looks in the mornings, and every day she comes home to him.


	50. A Piece Of Me

XXVI I know I said 100. I know. But I feel like I ran out of juice, and like if I'd gone to 100, it would have gotten repetitive and tired, like those TV series that probably should have died gracefully a couple of seasons ago and are now flopping around like a fish out of water while they cling to viewers (Scrubs, anyone?). Anyways, sorry for not posting in a while. I'll post an alternate/bonus chapter as well, since I wrote two different versions of this last one. L. A Piece Of Me

It's not the sex. The sex has nothing to do with it. It's the way he laughs, and the freckles on his nose. It's the constant flush in his cheeks. It's the way he squeezes her hand when he holds it and the way that, even in their most passionate moments, he kisses her cheek and the tip of her nose.

The little things are why he loves him.


	51. Scars and Souvenirs Bonus

XXVI Alternate Ending/Bonus Chap! LI. Scars and Souvenirs

By all accounts, they shouldn't work. He's loud, she's quiet. He's boisterous, she's reserved. Their first attempt at a romance bordered on catastrophe.

She knows it shouldn't work. She knows. But every time she has her doubts, he leans in close and brushes his lips against her cheek, and she knows that against all odds, against all logic, they work perfectly.


End file.
